


He's Back

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce returns to the Avengers after the events in Age of Ultron.From the prompt: Brutasha reuniting after the events of AOU





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another reunion! I wrote so many of these right after the movie came out and they were all so fun. Please enjoy :)

“You have to keep your hands up,” Natasha told Wanda as she faced off with a former SHIELD agent. Natasha had been teaching her hand to hand combat because as effective as her powers were, relying too heavily on one skill was dangerous.   
  
Wanda nodded at Natasha’s instructions and adjusted her stance. After another minute Wanda had the agent pinned to the mat. Natasha smirked, proud of her pupil/teammate, but quickly schooled her features back to her previous stoic expression.   
  
“Well done. Take five and we’ll go again.” Natasha said, dismissing them both.   
  
When Wanda and the agent were out of sight Natasha let out an exhausted sigh and sat down on a bench near the mats. For the last six months she’d thrown herself into co-leading and training the new Avengers and it was starting to catch up with her. She’d dedicated a small part of that time to tracking down Bruce, but so far she’d been unsuccessful. She didn’t want to give up that search, but she was starting to think she wouldn’t find him unless he wanted to be found, which was highly unlikely.   
  
She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly straightened up and slid her mask back into place. She turned around to see Steve jogging over to her and she relaxed a little.   
  
“What’s up, Cap?”   
  
“There’s someone here to see you,” he told her. She could tell he was trying to contain a smile.   
  
“Who is it?” She asked confused as she stood from the bench and followed him out of the gym. She tried to figure out who would be there to see her. She usually went and visited Clint and Laura. The only other person she could think of was Tony and there was no way he’d come all this way just to see her.   
  
“You’ll see,” Steve told her with a smirk, which immediately made her suspicious.   
  
She followed Steve to their meeting room where he gestured to the door. She gave him a look, but he only continued to gesture to the door. Cautiously, Natasha opened the door and stepped inside. At first glance the room looked empty, but once the door closed a figure stepped out of the shadows and when Natasha realized who it was she felt her heart skip a beat.   
  
“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He asked in a smooth, quiet voice.   
  
Natasha could see the nervous smile on his face so she decided to play along.   
  
“Fella done me wrong,” she replied, taking a step toward him. She was struggling to contain excitement at seeing him again, but held back to get through their familiar flirty dance.   
  
“You got a bad taste in men, kid,” Bruce said, now with bigger smile.   
  
Natasha couldn’t do it anymore and dropped the act to rush forward and engulf Bruce in a hug.   
  
“I missed you,” she whispered in his ear.   
  
“I missed you, too.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her just as tight. “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”   
  
“Don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have made you transform like that.”   
  
“You did what you thought was best for the greater good. We saved the world, I guess the Other Guy sensed I didn’t want to be a hero anymore.”   
  
“Where were you, I’ve been looking for months.”   
  
“I went back to Calcutta,” he admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Natasha smirked. “You haven’t gone and got all sentimental on me have you?” She teased.   
  
“I figured with my MO, it would be the last place anyone would look.”     
  
“You were right,” she said her smile faltering slightly.   
  
“But now I’m back.”   
  
“Are you ready to be hero?”   
  
Bruce didn’t answer for several moments, “I’m not sure. I want to say yes, but the damage is still too much.”   
  
“That’s fine, we could use Dr. Banner in the labs. I’m sure you’ll have a field day with all our new toys.”   
  
Bruce laughed, “Lead the way.”   
  
Natasha headed for the door, but stopped halfway and turned back to him.   
  
“I forgot something.”   
  
Bruce looked around and raised an eyebrow confused. Without warning, Natasha grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When she pulled away Bruce was stunned speechless.

  
“I adore you,” she said a little breathless and took his hand to lead him out of the room.   
  



End file.
